bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shusui Sakimori
Shusui Sakimori ( 秋水崎守, Shūsui Sakimori )is a Human who has also gained Shinigami powers. He is currently working as a wandering hunter who hunts hollows and deals with supernatural activities. He has recently come to Karakura Town but his intension's are unknown. Appearance He is a man of average height, and muscular build. He wears a dark brown long coat with several golden marking on it and seems to have longer coattails. The coat extends to the lowers part of his face and wears a hat of the same colour, due to this most of his face is covered with only his eyes can be seen. He wears dark orange pants which seems to match the colour of the underside of his coat, with a brown belt and brown shows. He also wears brown gloves on his hands. This gives him an western type of appreance. Personality Not much can be said about his personality as he seems to be quite for most of the time and will only speak when necessary. He is an keen observer and is always one step ahead of his opponents. Shusui has a rather solitary and calm attitude. Despite being a powerfull fighter, Shusui has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure and to stay focused on the situation at hand, ultimately he notices everything around him. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. Shusui seems to have a strong sense of justice but this will not hinder him from doing what he needs to do and will use lethal metheods to get the job done. History At this point not much is known about his past and he does not like to dicuss about things that happened from a long time ago. Before coming to Karakura Town he was traveling the world hunting hollows and training himself to be a better warrior. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shusui's skill with his sword was honed to a master level, due to being trained by various sword masters from around the world as well as adepting to his own style of swordsmanship, his skills lets him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His polished skills and strength with his sword make it so he is able to fight with one hand free. His insane cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting a huge hollow in half, as well as slicing apart a building with a mere flick of the wrist. His skill in swordsmanship allows him to instantly counterattack his opponents. *'Crescent Moon Slash' ( 三日月スラッシュ, Mikazuki Surasshu ): This technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can slice through a large, multi-story high opponent. It takes the form of a crescent shaped uppercut slash. It can be enhanced by spritiual energy and can even deliver multiple crescent shaped slashes at once. *'Moonlight Song' ( 月光の曲, Gekkō no Kyoku ): This is a special technique used by Shusui during the night time. By reflecting the moonlight off his blade, Shusui can send a small wave of light along the ground toward his opponent. If he gathers more spritiual energy, he can release it as a large pillar of light. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to use his blade in battle, Shusui has demonstrated several times to be very dangerous barehanded as well. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. He is known to possese several hand to hand combat technique, which he uses in battles. He also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash an Gillian class menos and block punches from multiple opponents. *'Single Dragon Fist' ( 単龍拳, Tan Ryū Ken ): A powerful punch used by Shisui, he is able to use this technique to damage Adjuhas class Menos and is able to send an opponent flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. He uses this technique to block incoming attacks and damage an opponent to a lesser degree. *'Twin Dragon Fist' ( 単龍拳, Sō Ryū Ken ): Stronger than Tanryū Ken, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Shusui. This technique is used by striking an opponent with both fists, and is capable of destorying an opponent with repeated use. He is able to completly destory an adjuhas class menos. He uses this technique only against the most powerfull opponents. Vast Spiritual Power: Even by elite captain-levels, his Spiritual Pressure is absolutely monstrous. In fact, it is so great that Shusui can fight on-par with other captain-level opponents without using his full power. His energy has been shown great enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, affect others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and orange in color with the appearance of a skull. ::Damage Resistance: He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. His skin enhanced by his Spiritual Pressure is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. ::Shockwave: He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, his shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. Highly Perceptive Combatant: He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Shusui has proven himself to be an perceptive fighter with great instincts and battle prowess, making him a match for almost any opponent. He is able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponents attacks. Enhanced Senses: He is able to sense the presence of spritiualy aware beings from great distances. He does this by moving to a concentrated state of mind. But is also able to pick up opponents that are apporaching or are in the vicinity area just on instinct, the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Immense Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and training, Shusui has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. He is at peak condition and his strength is further enhanced by his shinigami powers. Immense Speed: While he possesses little skill for Flash Step, Shusui has shown to be deceptively fast for his size and build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Shusui's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of Flash Step, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. *'Afterimage' ( 残像, Zanzō ): By increasing his leg strength Shusui is able to move so swiftly that an image of his is left behind. Most often it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. Its usage is not limited to just counterattacks, though. By rapidly moving at a greater speed he is able to create multiple afterimages. Immense Durability: His physical strength is matched by his durability, Shusui has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. This may be due to the enhancement of his spritiual power. Zanpakutō Shusui does not know the name of his Zanpakutō, and is only one of the few shinigami's who cannot perform Bankai. It appears that he wishes to learn more about his Zanpakutō because he wants to become stronger. He can also identify with the pain of not having a name to be called by, however he is not yet capable of communicating with his Zanpakutō, and it is implied that he continually tries to learn from it so that he can just achieve a new level of power. Despite not knowing the name of his zanpakuto he is able to weild it effectivly, and it seems that the zanpakuto is willing to work with its master for the time being, despite Shusui not being able to communicate with it. *'Shikai': His zanpakuto takes the form of an standard katana with blue design at the bottom of the blade above the guard. The guard is rectangular and silver in colour with the same blue design from the blade. The hilt is black in colour with red designs on it. The sheath is also black in colour. Shikai Special Ability: Despite not having a name or a release command, it does have a unique ability. It demonstrates the ability to leave a trail of black spritiual matter every time he swings the blade and anything that touches it or walks into it suffers damage. This black spritiual matter seems to also corrode substances though at a much slower pace. Category:Male Category:Shinigami